Distancia
by ASKero1997
Summary: A/U Steven Universe Oneshot: Ellas nunca han hablado, sólo cruzado miradas al caminar por el vestíbulo del gimnasio, son tan diferentes como las joyas cuyos nombres les fueron dados por sus padres, sin embargo aún en la distancia sus almas danzan al compás de esa extraña melodía que unos llaman destino y otros simple casualidad. PEARLNET/Femslash


Declaimer: Steven Universe es propiedad de Rebeca Sugar. Yo solamente escribo por diversión. Así mismo, si no gustas de esta pareja o de su temática, NO lo leas. Gracias.

* * *

A veces el día, para algunas personas, iniciaba mucho antes de que el sol saliese por el oriente.

Sobre todo, para aquellos cuya rutina y horario eran extremadamente estrictos.

Tal era el caso de aquella menuda chica que se dedicaba a hacer los estiramientos pertinentes para iniciar con su práctica matutina de ballet.

La joven de cabello corto y de un tono melocotón suave, era de esas personas cuyo itinerario estaba perfectamente cronometrado, por ello ni bien el reloj marcó el cuarto para las cinco se puso de pie y encendió su IPod y el equipo de sonido en el estudio del gimnasio local.

Inhaló profundamente y se colocó en posición, con suma delicadeza y destreza dio un par de pasos al son de la pieza que había escogido para su presentación en el recital de otoño. Cada giro, salto y movimiento estaba calculado de manera oportuna, sumado a esto, la chica se movía con una gracia solo equiparable a la de una mariposa y no era para menos, puesto que su técnica había sido perfeccionada durante los últimos 20 años. Y vaya que eso ya era bastante en dicha industria, considerando que había iniciado en esa disciplina desde los cuatro.

Sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más intensos y apasionados, los violines y percusiones se fundían en cada uno de sus músculos, si bien nadie la observaba, ella estaba dando todo de sí, entregándole de esta manera a aquel imaginario público, su mejor presentación.

Después de todo...

Amaba bailar más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Y, por lo tanto, aunque fuese una simple práctica, se dejaba la piel en ello sin importarle más.

Repitió su número otro par de veces hasta que, cómo ya tenía medido llegó el momento de detenerse, ni bien hubo parado la música la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron un grupo de chicas más jóvenes que la de cabellos cortos.

— ¿Has terminado la práctica de tu solo? — inquirió la que a simple vista se notaba que tenía más edad.

—Si Madam, el estudio es todo suyo para su clase — inquirió la joven con voz calma cogiendo su bolso del suelo y echándose una toalla al cuello para secar el sudor que le había provocado tan ardua labor.

—Gracias — miró a las chicas dándoles la silenciosa indicación de que se instalasen — Perla, si bien no te diré que dejes de practicar, podrías al menos hacerlo en un horario más adecuado. ¿No crees? — le sugirió la mayor.

—Gracias por el consejo Madam, sin embargo, usted sabe de mis circunstancias con el tiempo de la práctica — le sonrió — y mientras mi horario no represente un problema para la compañía o el gimnasio, prefiero quedarme de la manera en que estoy.

—Como gustes...— se encogió de hombros devolviéndole el gesto — entonces nos vemos después, estoy esperando con ansias ver tú actuación en el recital, la pieza musical que escogiste es simplemente magnífica.

—Sí, igualmente estoy esperando ver lo que sus chicas harán este año, bueno me marcho ya, todavía tengo práctica de esgrima — se despidió con un gesto de manos y salió del lugar.

Caminó por el pasillo y vislumbró a unos cuantos usuarios del centro deportivo que recién arribaban para llevar a cabo sus respectivas actividades.

A Perla en verdad le agradaba ser testigo de aquello.

Era maravilloso que ese gimnasio hubiese sido abierto pata el público y ofertara múltiples disciplinas deportivas de manera gratuita o con un costo extremadamente bajo.

Dio un par de pasos con dirección hacia los vestidores, pero se detuvo un segundo frente al área de las artes marciales mixtas, usualmente no se distraía con nada, pero de un tiempo para acá tenía esa nueva costumbre, sus ojos celestes se pasearon por todos y cada uno de los equipos dentro de la sala y finalmente encontró la razón de su nuevo hábito.

Una joven artista marcial llamada Garnet.

Su tez era oscura, de un cremoso tono chocolate, su cabello rizado estaba atado en una cola de caballo, además su estatura llegaba fácilmente al metro ochenta y su figura lejos de ser tosca, era bastante sensual, según el criterio de la de piel pálida.

Aquella desconocida, cuyo nombre sabía por simple coincidencia, a la hora de toparse en el vestíbulo algunas veces durante el pasado, había capturado su atención completamente, Perla no entendía bien en que momento, sus ojos habían comenzado a buscar esa silueta, ni mucho menos conocía porque se sentía inexplicablemente atraída por ella.

Le gustaba, a un nivel insospechado.

Cada una de sus facciones le encantaban, desde la primera vez que la vio en el campeonato de verano.

Pero ellas jamás habían cruzado palabra alguna.

Y seguramente jamás lo harían, pues no estaba en su persona ser quien diera el primer paso.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y reanudo su trayectoria hacia los vestidores.

Estaba bien con ello ya que, de todas maneras, con el recital tan cerca, no podía distraerse haciendo nuevas amistades.

Se dio prisa puesto que esa distracción ya le había quitado 10 minutos de su itinerario.

La delgada figura de Perla se perdió entre las siluetas de los otros usuarios de las instalaciones sin percatarse que un par de iris dispares le miraban de soslayo.

* * *

A sus 24 años Perla era reconocida como una bailarina maravillosa, pero al mismo tiempo y de forma sorprendente, era considerada una de las esgrimistas más talentosas de todo el estado, no por nada había sido fichada para la selección nacional en el campeonato de invierno.

—Espléndido — exclamó su entrenadora cuando el árbitro marcó el punto que le daría la victoria a bailarina.

— ¿Eso crees, Rose? — inquirió con una sonrisa la de cabello corto quitándose la protección del rostro, con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas debido al cumplido de la mujer corpulenta pero hermosa que se había encargado de su formación desde hacía una década.

—Por su puesto Perla, tu técnica sigue siendo perfecta, he notado sólo un poco de soltura en tu agarre, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar.

—Ya veo, trabajaré más en ello — afirmó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Siempre y cuando no te vayas a sobre exigir, Perla, recuerda que tu cuerpo no debe pasar sus propios límites.

—Sí, Rose...

Rose Cuarzo era su mentora y su amiga al mismo tiempo, por ello le agradecía el que se preocupara por su bienestar.

—Bien, tomemos un descanso en ese caso — le señaló el banco más cercano para que pudiesen sentarse.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron y la de rulos rosados le pasó una botella de agua a la más delgada.

—Por cierto — profirió la espadachinaaa al terminar de beber — ¿Cómo está Steven?

Rose sonrió enormemente.

—Es el niño más curioso y lindo que puedas imaginar y no lo digo sólo por ser su madre — declaró orgullosa, Perla le miró con ternura.

Le encantaba oírla hablar sobre su pequeño hijo de dos años.

—¿Sabes? Te sienta esto de la maternidad — miró fijamente la botella entre sus manos.

—Gracias, deberías pasarte uno de estos días por la casa, a Steven realmente le gusta estar con su tía Perla.

— Claro, si a Greg no le molesta, podría pasar por ahí un fin de semana — sonrió tímida.

— Por supuesto que él no se opondrá, a Greg también le gusta cuando estas en casa.

— Si, bueno no lo sé, sabes que no nos llevábamos bien cuando nos conocimos — río nerviosa, recordando los roces que había tenido con el aspirante a músico antes de que éste se casara con Rose unos cuantos años atrás.

—Eso ya es cosa del pasado, Perla — musitó con tono dulce la entrenadora.

La de mirada celeste sonrió y cabeceó de forma afirmativa.

—Tienes razón, haré un espacio entonces — volvió a darle un trago al agua.

Y a su memoria vinieron los recuerdos de aquella época en la que de adolescente había interpretado la presencia de Greg Universe como una amenaza a su relación con Rose.

Río entre dientes sin despegar la botella de sus labios.

Ella amó a Rose más allá de lo que estaba estrictamente permitido para un estudiante o una amiga, sin embargo siempre supo que era totalmente unilateral y por ello cuando la Cuarzo conoció al que sería el amor de su vida y había decidido contraer nupcias con él, hacía ya seis años, había optado por echar al olvido sus sentimientos, eso le parecía la mejor decisión pues ella no hubiese soportado alejarse de Rose y mucho menos habría querido perderse esta nueva faceta en ella, la de una madre primeriza.

— Oh, por cierto ¿Cómo están yendo las cosas en tu nuevo trabajo? — inquirió la de ojos oscuros.

— Bastante bien, quiero decir, trabajar en una tienda de electrónica no es la fuente de adrenalina más grande del mundo, pero me gusta mi trabajo y mis compañeras son todos unos personajes., realmente no me aburro, sobre todo con la técnica en jefe, Peridot, ella si que es bastante graciosa.

—Me alegra saber que tienes tan buena opinión de tus compañeros...

Las dos rieron y estuvieron charlando sobre otras tantas cosas hasta que de nueva cuenta el itinerario de Perla le indicó que era hora de dirigirse a su nueva actividad.

Cogió sus cosas y se despidió de Rose, pasó por las duchas del gimnasio para asearse.

Una vez hubo terminado se colocó el uniforme reglamentario de su trabajo, una camisa de vestir azul y unos vaqueros oscuros, ni muy formal, ni muy casual.

Se echó un vistazo en el espejo y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Muy bien, hora de irse — se dijo a sí misma y emprendió paso hacia el vestíbulo para ir al estacionamiento, por inercia miró su reloj de pulsera y eran exactamente las 10:30 am, iba algo justa de tiempo, pero no demasiado.

Saludó a unos cuantos conocidos mientras se dirigía a su auto y fue entonces que la vio.

La inconfundible silueta de la afroamericana que le robaba la mirada.

Garnet se encontraba parada a mitad del vestíbulo conversando con otras chicas, entre ellas, Perla solamente conocía a una, una universitaria llamada Amatista, que era pariente lejana de Rose.

La bailarina no pretendía acercarse, pero la chica de cabello tintado le reconoció y le saludó enérgicamente.

—P, Hola ¿Qué onda? — le saludó la chica de baja estatura con aquella jerga callejera que era usual en ella.

—Hola Amatista, yo voy de camino a mi trabajo, ¿Cómo estás tú? — musitó con serenidad tratando de centrar su atención en su interlocutora y no en la morena detrás de ella, quien parecía estar mirándole a pesar de llevar unas enormes gafas de sol.

—Acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento y sólo charlaba con las chicas — se encogió de hombros y señaló a las otras jóvenes que estaban alrededor de Garnet, estas le hicieron señas a modo de saludo y la de cabello melocotón correspondió el gesto tímidamente — ¿En dónde trabajas por cierto?

—Gem Electronic's — respondió automáticamente — la que está en el centro al lado de las papas fritas.

—Oh, estupendo, sabía que tu enorme cerebro serviría para algo — Perla lejos de ofenderse sabía que aquello era lo más parecido a un cumplido que Amatista podía decir, por lo tanto, le dedicó una simple sonrisa.

—Claro, pero tengo que irme ahora, antes de que se me haga más tarde, pero si necesitas ayuda con algún aparato no dudes en ir— se despidió y pretendió seguir su camino.

—Por supuesto, nos vemos P.

Sin embargo, una voz la detuvo.

— ¿También arreglas estéreos? — la de mirada celeste viró medio rostro en la búsqueda de la dueña de aquella voz, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era Garnet, quien la había detenido.

Su voz era más grave de lo que imaginó.

— ¿Ah? — por un momento no supo que decir — Perdón, claro, puedes llevarlo para que le echemos un vistazo.

—Ok. ¿Podrías darme la dirección? — dijo dando un par de pasos hacia la pálida muchacha, quien contuvo el aliento.

— Uh-Oh espera creo...— balbuceó nerviosa, buscando algo en su bolso deportivo, Amatista enmarcó una ceja — ¿Dónde...? Ah aquí...— sacó un trozo de cartón y se lo extendió a la peleadora — E-Es una tarjeta de la tienda, ahí está la dirección y el número... — Garnet aceptó la tarjeta.

Y cuando sus dedos rozaron, una corriente eléctrica atravesó la espina dorsal de Perla cuyo rostro comenzó poco a poco a colorearse.

— ¿Está bien si me paso por ahí esta tarde? — musitó en tono monótono la luchadora sin caer en cuenta de las reacciones que provocaba en la bailarina.

—Ah, sí, p-puedes ir en cualquier momento, abrimos desde las 8 y cerramos hasta las 9 pm — le indicó respirando profundamente, igual que haría para serenar sus nervios previos a una presentación o competencia.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué... Entonces hasta luego — levantó la mano en son de despedida y se giró saliendo rápida y disimuladamente del lugar ante la atenta mirada de las otras dos atletas.

—Vaya — silbó Amatista — Perla está más nerviosa que de costumbre ¿Me pregunto por qué? — se pasó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y miró de soslayo a la de gafas.

—...

* * *

Por su parte la esbelta esgrimista atravesó en tiempo récord el estacionamiento y se subió de un salto a su viejo volvo, lanzó a cualquier parte del asiento trasero su bolso y encendió el motor.

A penas y se colocó el cinturón dio un pequeño grito interno.

Por todos los cielos ¿Que acababa de pasar?

— Vale, Perla, ya despabila, sólo te ha preguntado si en tu trabajo arreglan estéreos, cálmate — se reprendió mirándose en el reflejo del retrovisor.

Respiró hondo esperando que su pulso volviese a la normalidad.

—Eso ni si quiera cuenta como una conversación — recargó la frente en el volante — Sí, soy una tonta por emocionarme — suspiró y se enderezó — ¡Ah! Se me hace tarde...

Se dijo así misma que no debía de pensar más en eso, era, después de todo, algo de una sola vez.

Llegó en menos tiempo del que imaginó a la tienda, aparcó su auto en la parte trasera y no se sorprendió de encontrarse con Jaspe, una de sus compañeras fumando un cigarrillo a mitad de su descanso, recargada en uno de por árboles cercanos a la entrada, la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza que le fue correspondido y mientras se colocaba su gafete se adentró en el edificio, diligentemente checó su hora de entrada y fue hasta su casillero para coger su chaleco.

— Oh, en buena hora llegas Perla— exclamó una joven de baja estatura, cabello rubio en punta y que ostentaba unos lentes protectores color amarillo.

—Hola, Peridot, ¿Me necesitabas para algo? — cuestionó con su tono usual dedicándole una leve sonrisa a su superiora, la otra se rascó distraídamente la nuca y le extendió una carpeta algo gruesa.

— No creas que es porque no hago bien mi trabajo, pero necesito que nos apoyes para hacer el inventario de la bodega 3, Lazulli ya terminó con el 1 y Jaspe lleva la mitad del 2 — le explicó brevemente a lo que la de cabello corto asintió.

— Esta bien no hay problema, yo me encargó de ello— no le molestaba hacer el inventario, después de todo el orden era algo que le encantaba, y por lo tanto esa clase de actividades se podía decir que realmente le gustaban.

Sin más preámbulos se dirigió a la bodega.

En su trayecto se topó con otra de sus compañeras, una menuda y taciturna chica de cabello azulado y expresión inamovible, le saludó cortésmente.

— Hey, ten cuidado cuando entres ahí, Jaspe se encontró dos ratas enormes en su bodega — le advirtió mientras empujaba un carrito para reponer mercancía de los estantes.

— ¿De verdad? — arrugó la nariz en una mueca de asco.

— Sí, sólo... Deberías de llevar esto por si acaso— de la parte baja del carro cogió una pequeña barra de acero, a la atleta una desagradable sensación le recorrió la espalda, pero de igual manera lo tomó, aunque realmente esperaba no tener que usarlo.

Sin más ingresó al pequeño cuarto y se horrorizó de lo desordenado que se encontraba, había cantidades inimaginables de polvo y telarañas.

— Por Dios, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien entró a este lugar? — no quiso pensar en la respuesta, se armó de valor y se enfundó un par de guantes de goma en las manos, negó con la cabeza un par de veces mientras avanzaba y revisó las hojas de los productos que supuestamente deberían de estar en dicha bodega— Bien, hay que poner un poco de orden por aquí...

E inició con su labor.

Las horas fueron pasando una a una sin que la esgrimista se diese cuenta de su correr, una vez le hubo encontrado sentido al desorden dentro de aquel pequeño cuarto, fue como si le diesen cuerda, pues apenas terminaba de acomodar y anotar algo, se pasaba a la siguiente sección, para su fortuna no se había topado con ninguna rata, sólo una que otra araña bastante grande, pero había podido apañárselas sin ningún problema.

Cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba finalizando con el inventario, actividad que se vio interrumpida por la rubicunda, quien entró de un momento a otro sosteniendo algo entre sus manos.

— Perla, ¿Has visto una pieza parecida a esta en alguna de las cajas de este almacén? — le enseñó una pequeña pieza de cobre.

—Uh, claro está en la sección 2LX5, está en ese estante...— le señaló con la pluma una gaveta a dos metros desde la posición de la de gafas — ¿Para que necesitas esa cosa? Es bastante viejo ¿Lo sabes?

— Claro que lo sé, pero un cliente trajo un estéreo bastante arcaico que necesita uno de estos, todavía necesito buscar otras piezas, ¿Podrías atender al cliente y hacer un presupuesto de la reparación de ese cacharro?

— Esta bien, yo me encargo...

Dejó a un lado las carpetas, haciendo la nota mental de que en cuanto terminase con el cliente volvería para concluir lo antes posible con el inventario, de nuevo por un mero acto reflejo vislumbró la hora en su reloj, las 4: 45 pm, se sorprendió genuinamente por la hora, no creía que fuese tan tarde, realmente se le había ido la noción del tiempo dentro del almacén.

De un archivero junto al mostrado cogió una hoja para hacer la evaluación del aparato y el presupuesto de los costos de reparación.

Lo primero que visualizó fue el viejo estéreo desarmado sobre la mesa de trabajo de Peridot en el fondo de la tienta.

— ¿De qué año y que marca es su aparato? — preguntó por inercia hacia la persona que se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

— 1995, Sony — en cuanto sus oídos procesaron aquella profunda voz levantó la vista inmediatamente.

Su corazón se detuvo.

— ¡Garnet! — gritó en un hilo de voz bastante sorprendida e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con los papeles, sería muy raro que una total desconocida te llamase por el nombre repentinamente, así que pidió al cielo que la morena no le hubiese escuchado, no creyó que ella realmente fuese a ir a su trabajo — Ohm... quiero decir, ¿Cuenta con la factura y los instructivos originales?

"Por mis estrellas, sólo ¡actúa natural Perla!"

Se ordenó mentalmente.

— Si, los tengo por aquí...— le contestó con calma rebuscando en la mochila que colgaba de su hombro, Perla se dedicó a observarla disimuladamente mientras esperaba recibir la papelería, su cabello estaba suelto y peinado en un afro de dimensiones cuadradas, bastante lindo a su parecer, llevaba una remera fucsia con una estrella en la zona del costado, unos pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta negra de cuero que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, además de llevar sus usuales lentes para el sol, en síntesis, toda una pieza de arte que a cualquiera volvería loco — Aquí están...— le extendió un par de hojas perfectamente doblada y cuidadas.

—Permíteme un segundo... — habló lo más normal que pudo y tomó las hojas, cuidando de esta vez no tocar la piel ajena, se concentró en los datos que debía de vaciar en su formato y el silencio reino entre las dos — Listo, en lo que nuestro técnico vuelve del almacén, haré el presupuesto para la reparación de su equipo ¿Bien?

— Bien — dijo a secas y Perla procedió a evaluar el aparato así que se sentó en el banquillo donde Peridot usualmente se sentaba para realizar las reparaciones, Garnet por su parte sólo le miraba fijamente y esto le ponía de los nervios.

—... — la ojiceleste puso toda su atención en el estéreo o de lo contrario su cara se vería cual pieza de acero al rojo vivo.

— ¿Tienes mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? — cuestionó casual y de la nada la artista marcial, Perla le miró un segundo asombrada de tan repentino interés en su persona.

— No mucho, comencé a finales de la primavera — musitó con normalidad.

— Ya veo, no pensé que te podrían gustar estas cosas, usualmente te ves más delicada.

— Ah — parpadeó repetidas veces, ¿Había oído bien? ¿Ella había estado observándole también? De ninguna manera, seguramente se refería a su apariencia de esa mañana— Si, bueno, me gradué de electromecánica y mecatrónica en la universidad, pero el ballet y la esgrima siempre han sido un elemento más de mi vida...— La afroamericana sonrió apenas un ápice y la de mirada clara se preguntó porque estaba develando ese tipo de cosas sobre si misma a una clienta.

—Eso es maravilloso, amar lo que haces, es la clave de un verdadero éxito...

— Por supuesto, ¿Quién podría dedicar horas de su vida en algo que no ame?

— Existen muchos que se equivocan al elegir el camino para perseguir sus sueños...

— Pero ¿De qué sirve vivir sin amor o pasión por lo que haces? ¿Equivocarte te priva de volver a tu centro de gravedad?

— No realmente...

El silencio se instaló de nueva cuenta entre ambas y no volvió a irse hasta que la bailarina termino de apuntar las piezas que debían de ser remplazadas y hacer la suma de los costes de las mismas.

— Esta es la cantidad que supondrá la reparación y mantenimiento de su equipo, tal vez considere que es un poco elevado, pero debe considerar que las piezas son difíciles de encontrar...

—... — la morena inspeccionó la factura — Está todo bien salvo una cosa...

— Oh claro ¿Dónde está el problema?

— ¿Podrías hablarme de forma casual?

— ¿Eh?

— Nuestras edades no están tan alejadas.

— Ah, s-sí, si le... si te parece mejor está bien— miró el suelo algo abochornada— Entonces supongo que no hay problema con la factura...

— No, estoy bien con la cantidad.

Se miraron fijamente.

— He vuelto, realmente fue difícil encontrar algunas de estas cosas— Exclamó de la nada Peridot causándole un mini infarto a la espadachinaa — ¿Terminaste con todo el asunto de la factura?— inquirió inclinándose sobre el hombro de la de cabello melocotón, quien simplemente asintió acostumbrada a ese tipo de acercamientos, la de estatura más baja estiró su mano para tomar la hoja de la evaluación y sin moverse de dicha posición la leyó — Oh rayos creo que sólo hay uno de estos, deberé de pedir otro a la sucursal de la ciudad vecina... eh ¿Por qué tu mano tembló aquí? ¿Qué dice? — se quejó la rubia señalando la zona que Perla había escrito cuando Garnet le preguntó sobre el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí.

— ¿Dónde?...

Por su parte la morena se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y carraspear.

— ¿Cómo arregló el asunto del pago? — dijo con indiferencia.

— ¿No le has explicado eso?

— Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando llegaste...

— Entonces ve, anda que me podré a trabajar en esto...

Perla asintió y se levantó dejando libre el asiento para que Peridot se pusiera a trabajar inmediatamente.

— Si gustas acompañarme...— le sonrió a la peleadora y esta la siguió hasta el mostrador.

— Como garantía de un buen servicio, pedimos sólo la mitad del total cuando nos dejan una pieza para reparación y el resto es al momento de la entrega ¿Estas bien con eso?

— Si.

— Bien entonces, déjame hacer tu factura... la fecha de entrega es dentro de quince días... — le extendió la papeleta y de nueva cuenta evitó rozar su piel, la más alta sacó el efectivo de su chaqueta y se lo extendió.

— ¿Esto sería todo?

— Si...gracias por su preferencia...— sonrió y dio la despedida estandarizada para los clientes.

Garnet torció ligeramente la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Qué dije de las formalidades?

— Ah... lo siento, la costumbre— sonrió apenada.

— Esta bien, entonces, si es todo... me marchó — la de afro dio la media vuelta y Perla se limitó simplemente a mirarle— Oh... casi lo olvido... — se detuvo y viró medio rostro quitándose momentáneamente las gafas del sol, dejando a la vista un par de iris bicolor que dejaron sin habla a la de hebras melocotón — Gracias, Perla, ha sido un placer por fin hablar contigo, si estás bien con ello, deberíamos salir un día... — y por primera vez le sonrió.

Sin más la peleadora abandonó el establecimiento.

— ¡Argh! Malditas ratas— refunfuñó Jaspe llegando al mostrador — ¿Eh? — miró con extrañeza a la más delgada, quien no se movía ni un milímetro de su posición— ¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasó en la cara? ¿Comiste picante o algo así?... ¡Oye! ¡Lapis, ven a ayudarme creo que le dio un golpe de calor!

— ¡¿Qué dices?!— exclamó la peli azul apareciendo entre unos estantes— ¿De qué cangrejos hablas? Eso es imposible, estamos a mitad de octubre... ¿Perla? ¡Perla!...

Realmente no se esperaba aquello.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que había cruzado palabras por primera vez con su objeto de admiración y esta le había pedido salir, sin embargó todavía no tenía el valor de hablarle directamente y por ello evitaba a toda costa el pasar por el área de las artes marciales y había modificado ligeramente sus horarios para evitar toparse con la morena, no es que estuviese huyendo, sólo era que realmente no estaba preparada todavía para verle, de otra manera probablemente su cara estallaría en fuego si la viese de nuevo, jamás imaginó que ella supiese su nombre ni que fuese la poseedora de tan hermoso color de mirada, más que nada le asustó el hecho de que mirarle a los ojos le hubiese provocado un maremoto de sentimientos.

Se despeinó los cortos cabellos al salir de los vestidores y se topó con quien menos quería ver en ese instante.

Garnet.

La morena le sonrió tenuemente y levantó una mano para saludarla.

— Hola.

— H-Hola, se me hace tarde para la práctica, adiós— la de mirada bicolor pareció querer decir algo más, sin embargó la representante nacional se limitó a proferir una vaga contestación entre dientes y salir rápidamente de ahí.

La peleadora alzó una ceja.

Y así continuó el resto de la mañana cada vez que se la topaba.

Era extraño, ellas no deberían cruzarse, pero aun así ese día habían estado encontrándose más seguido que en cualquier otro día.

— Hey Perla ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Hoy estas más distraída que de costumbre? — le había preguntado Rose bastante preocupada, ya que durante la práctica no había podido derrotar a ninguno de sus oponentes.

Sólo le había dicho que había dormido poco por leer unos manuales y que no era nada que un buen descaso no solucionase.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras que la afroamericana le había dicho en la tienda, ¿Realmente se refería a salir? ¿Eso quería decir que ella ya le conocía desde antes? Por más que intentara encontrar respuestas a sus propias preguntas sólo conseguía generarse más incógnitas.

Finalmente, el momento de ir a su trabajo había llegado, así que salió del vestíbulo a toda prisa.

Pero aun así no podía dejar de darle vueltas al mismo asunto.

— ¿P? — al mismo tiempo por la puerta de segundo vestíbulo salieron Amatista y Garnet quienes en esta ocasión habían concluido con sus actividades y se dirigían a almorzar— ¡Hey! ¡Perla, hola! ¿No me escucha? ¡Hey!

— No creo que deberías de hablarle a una persona que va concentrada— profirió la más alta consciente que de alguna manera la bailarina la estaba evitando, tal vez ¿Había sido demasiado directa en sugerir aquello tras su primera conversación oficial hacía un par de días?

Pero Amatista no desistió en su intentó por llamar la atención de la de mirada celeste.

— Oye... oye, oye, ¡Eso es peligroso!

Garnet apenas pudo reaccionar cuando vio a Amatista salir corriendo.

Perla estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, qué al momento de salir al aparcamiento del gimnasio, que no notó cuando un conductor distraído que recién llegaba se dirigía hacia su dirección a una velocidad demasiado alta para ese tipo de zonas.

De un momento a otro todo a su alrededor se convirtió en un simple borrón, un zumbido agudo le perforó los tímpanos y como si le hubiesen metido la cabeza en un galón de agua, escuchó a la distancia como alguien le llamaba.

—Per... la... erla...Perl...

Por todas las estrellas, se sentía tan desorientada.

— Ah... — trató de llevarse una mano a la cabeza, pero ni si quiera sabía si estaba en la dirección correcta, así que simplemente manoteó hasta que su mano fue capturada por otra.

— Per... erla... ¡Perla! — por fin pudo distinguir su nombre— Por mis estrellas, Perla... ¿Perla me escuchas? — aun con su vista borrosa pudo ver claramente un par de ojos dispares humedecidos por la preocupación.

— ¿Gar..net?

—Si... ¡Si!

Sonrió.

Por fin estaba recuperando la noción.

La morena estaba hincada en el suelo con la de cabello corto entre sus brazos, se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, y vaya que de alguna manera era así, casi le había dado un infarto cuando vio como aquel coche la golpeaba, a pesar de que en si el golpe no había sido tan duro, este había conseguido aturdir a la de menor estatura.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — preguntó con voz débil moviendo su mano libre hacia la comisura de los ojos heterocromos y quitó una pequeña lagrima que colgaba del filo de estos.

Sin embargo, la peleadora no pudo contestarle porque en ese momento Amatista regresó con los guardias de seguridad y el equipo de paramédicos del gimnasio, además de la compañía de Rose quien se había percatado del alboroto y había ido a ver en que podía ayudar, encontrándose con que su más preciada amiga era quien protagonizaba toda la escena.

Garnet casi golpea al paramédico que osó quitarle a Perla de sus brazos, pero se detuvo en el instante en que se dio cuenta que era la ayuda que la muchacha necesitaba en ese momento.

Lo demás pasó tan rápido como la adrenalina que bombeaba su corazón.

Al caer la noche Perla despertó en la sala de urgencias del hospital local, se asustó un poco puesto que por un instante no supo donde se encontraba, ni mucho menos porque tenía una sonda conectada a su muñeca.

— ¡Pero...! ¿Qué?

— Oh gracias al cielo, Perla— visualizó a su lado a Rose — ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Eh? Si, sólo me duele la cabeza ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

— Estas en el hospital, un auto te golpeó en el estacionamiento, ¿Lo recuerdas?

— Ah, es verdad...— se sobó la sien, mientras que los recuerdos volvían de forma intermitente, por el shock su memoria estaba algo mezclada — ¿Qué ha dicho el médico?

— Estas bien, el golpe no te ha causado ninguna lesión grave, simplemente tendrás dolor muscular unos cuantos días por lo que tendrás que estar en estricto reposo.

— Espero reponerme para antes del recital— exclamó ella y Rose le miró severamente, como pocas veces.

— Eso es lo de menos, recuerda que no debes obligar a tu cuerpo a sobre pasar sus propios límites...

— Lo siento, tienes razón, no es momento de pensar en eso— le sonrió y Rose negó con la cabeza, entendiendo que esa era una de las partes en la personalidad de Perla que más le agradaba.

— ¿Y tendré que quedarme aquí?

— Sólo hasta que el suero termine de pasar, tus niveles de azúcar y de presión se volvieron locos por el shock, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo el doctor.

— Ya veo, eso es bueno.

— Bien entonces les diré a los demás que ya has despertado.

— ¿A los demás? — cuestionó con extrañeza.

— Realmente montaste toda una escena — respondió su entrenadora y las mejillas de Perla se colorearon, se sentía apenada de sólo imaginar la cantidad de personas a las que había preocupado.

La joven se preparó mentalmente para el desfile de personas que estaban por venir, pero por la cortina por donde Rose se había ido, entró la persona cuya presencia menos esperaba.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Garnet habló en voz baja pero bastante clara mientras con parsimonia se acercaba hasta la camilla donde la ojiceleste descansaba, su semblante usualmente sereno se encontraba ligeramente turbio y miraba con sus ojos dispares todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la bailarina, los nervios no tardaron en hacerse presentes en la convaleciente muchacha.

En ese instante vagos fragmentos de lo último que la esgrimista había visto antes de perder el conocimiento se hicieron presentes en su cabeza.

— Estoy bien, tú... estabas ahí cuando ocurrió... lamento si te asuste... — cogió las sabanas entre sus manos para calmarse y la morena se sentó en el banquillo junto a la camilla y Perla por un momento quiso reír al darse cuenta que el asiento se veía realmente pequeño en comparación a las proporciones físicas de la atleta.

Sin embargo, esta no dijo nada se limitó a mirarla fijamente, como queriendo grabar las facciones de la de menor estatura para siempre en su memoria, la de cabello melocotón comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más inquieta, tener los iris azul y rojizo de Garnet sobre su persona le ponía de los nervios y no precisamente de forma negativa, no estaba acostumbrada a verle sin sus gafas de sol, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde estaba esos lentes?

Un sonoro suspiro le sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Y se encontró con que la atleta se inclinó hasta posicionarse sobre su regazo y admiró atónita como ésta enterraba el rostro entre sus propios brazos.

— ¿Argh! — soltó un gritó ahogado que alertó a Perla, algo no andaba bien.

— Garnet ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Garnet? — llamó asustada, tocándole la espalda y haciendo círculos en esta con su mano sana para tratar de aliviar lo que sea que la estuviese afligiendo. Poco después se dio cuenta que la afroamericana temblaba— ¡Garnet!

La de piel blanca no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas, pero logró incorporar a la mujer que se negaba a abandonar su regazo, para su sorpresa esta tenía una sonrisa y reía, pero no era un signo de felicidad, su rostro a pesar de las muecas estaba contraído y unas gruesas lagrimas emanaban de sus ojos.

Perla no podía creer lo que veía, jamás en su vida imaginó ver tantas expresiones distintas en la morena en tan poco tiempo.

Vamos que ni si quiera en sus más locos sueños, o pesadillas, pudo imaginar la situación en la que se encontraban actualmente.

Aún sin pronunciar palabra alguna Garnet atrajo el cuerpo de Perla hacia su pecho y la rodeó delicadamente con sus brazos, como si temiese romperla al hacer aquello.

Después de un largo silencio, que pareció durar una década la peleadora por fin habló.

—Yo... te vi por primera vez hace dos años, vine a esta ciudad para visitar a mis padres en las fiestas y mi padre como regaló de navidad nos llevó a un recital que se presentaría en el teatro local, yo realmente no quería ir, la música clásica no es realmente mi estilo, pero pensé que no habría nada de malo con probar cosas nuevas... y fue ahí... a mitad de un escenario oscuro, apenas iluminado por un tenue reflector que te vi, estabas hermosa y aunque suene ridículo, me transporte hacia un lugar fuera de este mundo, donde simplemente estábamos tú y yo , realmente me volví loca... pedí todos tus datos, pero resultó que eras una artista local y que tu compañía sólo trabajaba en el estudio que está en el gimnasio local, así que simplemente de un día para otro me mude, no conocía a nadie más que mis padres y tenía que volver a iniciar desde cero en mi deporte favorito, pero no me importó, entré al equipo local de artes marciales mixtas y por fin pude encontrarte, sin embargo resultaste más de lo que imaginaba, me sorprendí bastante de saber que además de bailarina , eras una esgrimista, eras simplemente el balance perfecto entre delicadeza y fuerza. Pero no me atreví hablarte, ni si quiera cuando ya llevaba un año aquí, yo sólo te veía y estaba bien con eso, sin embargo después eso no bastó, yo quería que supieras de mi existencia, me esforcé porque mi nombre fuese reconocido y así de algún modo pudiese llegar a tus oídos y cuando creía que eso jamás ocurriría noté tu mirada a lo lejos en el primer campeonato que gané, después me di cuenta que cada mañana antes de ir a tu practica de esgrima te detenías frente a la puerta de la arena y me veías, memorice tus horarios y a veces me quedaba en el vestíbulo sólo para darme cuenta de que realmente era a mí a quien observabas, estaba feliz, por ello cuando se dio la oportunidad use de excusa el viejo estéreo de mi padre para verte fuera del gimnasio, estaba realmente nerviosa, pero mis celos salieron a flote cuando esa chica rubia te tenía cogida por los hombros, entonces aunque pretendía acercarme de a poco, te invite a salir sin pensar, pero me evitaste, realmente te había asustado con mi impulsividad, y luego pasó esto... en un momento estabas delante de mí y al siguiente ya no, yo... me asuste, a pesar de mi fuerza física, no puede hacer nada, sólo observar, como siempre lo había hecho... y no puedo... no más...

Perla no sabía que decir, su corazón latía desbocado, no esperaba aquella declaración, ni mucho menos enterarse que Garnet la tenía dentro de su radar muchísimo antes de que ella fuese consciente de su propia existencia, se sentía abrumada, pero, por primera vez quiso ser valiente así que le devolvió el abrazo a la morena.

—Supongo que era inevitable, así como es inevitable que el sol salga por el oriente cada mañana— profirió contra el cuello de la de rizos, quien sintió un escalofrío al momento en que el cálido aliento de la joven de piel clara chocó contra las terminaciones nerviosas de su piel — Tarde o temprano, mi centro gravitatorio giraría alrededor tuyo...

— Perla...

— Habló en serio, en un principio no entendía por qué era tan consciente de tu existencia, pero era simplemente que estaba destinado a ser así, no te evite por sentirme asustada de ti, lo hice por sentirme asustada de mi... cuando me sonreíste en la tienda, Dios, realmente quería besarte en ese instante, pero creí que pensarías que estaba loca, pues nunca nos habíamos "visto"— confesó sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

— Lo hubieses hecho...

— Ahora sé que debió ser así...

Se miraron fijo, dos pulsos se sincronizaron en medio de un mar de ruido.

No era extraño.

No era apresurado.

Simplemente estaba destinado a ser.

La distancia siempre había sido una ilusión entre ellas.

Garnet se separó de Perla e inclinó levemente el rostro, miró fijamente los rosados labios de aquella que era dueña de cada uno de sus pensamientos y contuvo el aliento, pero quien finalmente junto ambas bocas en tan ansiada caricia fue la de mirada celeste.

Se separaron, como no creyendo lo que acaban de hacer y volvieron a besarse una y otra y otra vez...

— Creo que para la siguiente vez sólo te diré, Te amo... — ronroneó la morena contra los labios de la bailarina.

— Yo igual...

Y se besaron por última vez, antes de que Garnet tuviese que salir, después de todo, había al menos media docena de personas que querían ver a su preciosa perla.

Ya tendrían tiempo para conocerse y estar a solas en ese reposo obligatorio que el Doctor y seguramente Rose le impondría a la joven bailarina.

Mientras tanto la distancia podría interpretar su ilusión entre ambas.

Ya que jamás, nada podría apartarlas a partir de ese momento.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado, lamento los errores ortográficos conforme los encuentre los iré corrigiendo, así mismo lamento si existe un poco OoC espero que no sea tan notorio.

Nos vemos.


End file.
